With progresses in science and technology, mobile phone may not only have communication function but also become an entertainment terminal for users, in which case the mobile phone should have high entertainment capability. Under such requirements, various display effects for mobile phone application, such as dynamic wallpaper and dynamic display of photo album of the mobile phone, come into being. Dynamic wallpaper exhibits dynamic effect, and it can respond to a user's action. In the case of water wave dynamic wallpaper, for example, water wave effects can be generated when the user clicks on the dynamic wallpaper, thus exhibiting the entertainment function with dynamic interactions.
However, the dynamic display of the mobile phone application in the prior art may fail to be interactive, or may only be triggered to change the dynamic display effect when receiving inputs from a touch screen or a key. For instance, the user may touch the touch screen so that the dynamic wallpaper can be driven to make effect changes. Nevertheless, many mobile phones in practical applications may not be equipped with the touch screen, where flip folding phone has no touch screen. Provided that the touch screen is added for the purpose of effect change function by touching, it may increase the cost of the mobile phone, and also increase the whole thickness of the flip phone, thus leading to poor appearance for the mobile phone. Besides, there may be insufficient interestingness when triggering the changing effect of the dynamic wallpaper through the touch screen.